


The Count of Monte Cristo Mobtale and Swapfell Version

by SansWife1995



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Engagement, Lies, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Murder, Revenge, Wedding, false imprisonment, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Mobtale Papyrus and Swapfell Sans are engaged. Swapfell Grillby, Mobtale Sans and Mobtale Mettaton plot against him. They get him thrown in jail after thirteen year's he wants revenge against the three.





	1. Chapter 1

Swapfell Sans smiled at his fiancé Mobtale Papyrus. Swapfell Sans's brother was smiling at there engagement. Mobtale Sans, Swapfell Grillby and Mobtale Mettaton glare at the two. Swapfell Grillby was more jealous he wanted Mobtale Papyrus to himslef.

The three left the house. They went to the bar were Mobtale Grillby worked and the three sat at a table. Mobtale Grillby gave them some beer and went away.

Swapfell Grillby takes a big swig of his beer, he looks at Mobtale Sans and Mobtale Mettaton with a smirk. Mobtale Sans is not to happy about the engagement either.

Swapfell Grillby:

We are friends, are we not?

Mobtale Mettaton:

And our interests are the same

Mobtale Sans:

We collaborate

Mobtale Mettaton:

And trust in fate

Parcel out the blame

Swapfell Grillby:

There are ends we've all got that can justify the means

Mobtale Mettaton:

We negotiate

Mobtale Sans:

Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes

Swapfell Grillby:

Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden

Mobtale Mettaton:

Safe from the balanced sheet of those you trust*

Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight

You imply a little

Swapfell Grillby:

Lie a little

Testifying

Mobtale Sans:

Try a little

Swapfell Grillby and Mobtale Sans:

Sailor

Swapfell Grillby:

Who's gonna question what goes on in the middle of the night?

Not a tinker

Mobtale Mettaton:

Not a tailor

Swapfell Grillby

Not his father or Mobtale Papyrus

Mobtale Sans

Or a jailer

Swapfell Grillby:

So we all are agreed

Let's be vigilant and wise

Mobtale Mettaton

We must all pretend our naïve friend was caught in his own lies

For our plan to succeed

we must share but one belief

Edmond Dantes stays and ends his days inside the Chateau d'If

Swapfell Grillby:

Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness

Deep in a craggy isle and dungeon's keep

Mobtale Sans:

Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws

Mobtale Mettaton:

We supply a little lie

Swapfell Grillby:

To help the gullible to buy a little fable

Mobtale Sans:

What will become of the righteous men who fashioned Dantes' flaws?

Mobtale Mettaton:

The rich

Mobtale Sans

And well respected

Mobtale Mettaton:

Are no more to be rejected at our table

Swapfell Grillby:

I'll be a comfort in her time of grief and anguish

I'll be Mobtale Papyrus' ever faithful acolyte

Every night

Mobtale Sans:

And part of me wishes Swapfell Sans didn't have to languish

But I can see it's him or me

Mobtale Mettaton:

Let him sit there and rot until he's forgot

Swapfell Grillby

Let him rot!

Swapfell Grillby, Mobtale Sans and Mobtale Mettaton:

History's a story told by the people who survive

Mobtale Sans:

Let me sign and then initial

Mobtale Mettaton:

It's the truth if it's officially the story

Swapfell Grillby:

What if the cost is one young man so three more men can survive?

Mobtale Sans:

He's a price we have to pay

Swapfell Grillby:

So live and fight another day for love and glory

Mobtale Mettaton:

He was standing in the way

A threat to justice in Marseille

Mobtale Sans:

So goes the story!

Swapfell Grillby:

Stick to the story!

Mobtale Sans, Swapfell Grillby and Mobtale Mettaton:

Here ends the story!

Swapfell Grillby left the bar with the signed letter to the prison. He smirked there plan was coming together and he went to Swapfell Sans.

" Sans will you bring this to a friend for me old friend?" Swapfell Grillby asked as Swapfell turned around and he nodded

" Of course Grillbs." Sans said grabbing it and kissing Mobtale Papyrus

He left as Swapfell Grillby laughed evilly. Swapfell Sans traveled though the city it was dark and cold Swapfell Undyne got him.

" Your under arrest!" Swapfell Undyne said as she slapped the handcuffs on him and he turned toward her

" What did I do?" Swapfell Sans yelled shocked and confused

Swapfell Grillby came out with Mobtale Sans and Mobtale Mettaton each one wearing a smirk.

" GRILLBY HELP ME!" Swapfell Sans with tears and Swapfell Grillby laughed

" Take him away." Swapfell Grillby said as Swapfell Sans looked at him eyes full of betrayal and they took him away


	2. Chapter 2

Mobtale Papyrus haven't seen Swapfell Sans in a while. He left the house and tears streamed down his face. He didn't know where his soon to be husband was. Swapfell Grillby came over all the time but Papyrus would have none of that he would be faithful to his soon to be husband.

In jail

Swapfell Sans looked so betrayed his best friend had betrayed him. Sans didn't know why Grillby did what he did. But he swore he would marry Papyrus after he got out. He wouldn't give up on their love and he wouldn't give up on their relationship.

Sans

In the light that falls at moonrise

In the rhythm of the rain

In the miracle of ordinary days

In the hush of night I will be in the whisper of lovers

Everywhere, you will find me there

In the rustle of a curtain

In the bustle of the world

In a thousand little unexpected ways

When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like mercy; I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

Papyrus at the dock

In a language never spoken

Live the promises we've made

In the endless love that owned me heart and soul

In the certainty I will always be true

And as near as my next prayer, you will find me there

In the echo of the ocean

In the hunting of the wind

In mysterious extraordinary ways

Through the darkest sky I will be like the shimmer of one small star

Out there, shining everywhere

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes, remember my embrace

I will be there like freedom; I will find you through it all

This do I swear, I will be there

In the harbor quarter

Sans

In the stone and mortar

Sans and Papyrus

In the star that we both share

Papyrus

In the sound of laughter

Sans

Now and ever after

Sans and Papyrus :

Look for me, I will be there

I will be there beside you through the lonely nights that fall

So close your eyes

Sans

Remember my embrace

I will be there

Papyrus

Remember my embrace

Yes, will be there

Sans and Papyrus

like justness; I will find you through it all

Sans

This do I swear, I will be there

Papyrus

This do I swear, I will be there

Sans and Papyrus

This do I swear, I will be there


End file.
